


Yours

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Kiss Kink, M/M, Making Love, Pretending to Be Strangers, almost, almost proposals, bringing people home, can be considered soulmate AU, literally loving sex, slight nipple play, the song i was listening to was really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith didn't believe in gods, but he could believe in soulmates. More specifically, he believed in soulmates when he first laid eyes on a Lance McClain.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> takebackklance
> 
> For Ori or cupidlance on twitter
> 
>  
> 
> [ Here is the Song (Put it on Loop!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-7A57EqNLk)

As soon as Keith saw him, he knew that Lance McClain was the one.

It wasn’t the way that he swayed to the music that thrummed through the party, or the way that his eyes seemed to glow with mischief and _life._ It wasn’t even in the way that the taller male looked him up and down, pupils expanding and nimble tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

It was the way that those features looked as he slowly formed his name. The sharp sound of the k and the showing off brilliant white teeth as they hid once more beneath those thin lips. It was that moment exactly that Keith Kogane was going to do whatever it took to be with the mysterious boy with caramel skin and thin fingers that trailed over his own pale wrists as if to entrance him. He was already too willing, so even if it _had_ been the intention, Keith was already feeling himself being pulled away from the corner of the club, the group of people he’d came with already forgotten, names and faces that he couldn’t be bothered to remember at that point. Dark eyelashes were almost too bright in the neon glow of the club around them, and that hand he was already looking at found its way to his waist, tugging him close. It was like watching the inhibitions of mankind slowly wash away from them in the flashing beauty of the club, and even though with its high arches and beautiful statues of a goddess whose name had been long forgotten, he still couldn’t look away from the beautiful man in front of him. His hips swayed to the almost soft sound of the music, and there was nothing that possibly could have stopped him from reaching out to press his fingertips against warm skin. The muscles beneath the thin shirt jumped in excitement from his touch, and Keith couldn’t stop a delicious smile from appearing on his face. Slowly, in this environment, with this man, he could see why people could be as they were and follow their instincts.

            He used to scoff at the way they lost themselves, but feeling warm palms on his cheeks and seeing bright blues disappear as Lance leaned close only made that scoff lodge in his throat as soft lips pressed against his own. It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t desperate. It felt innocent, as if they weren’t standing in a place of sin and ill repute. As if they weren’t surrounded by writhing bodies grinding against each other. For a period, even the music’s soft tune disappeared, and all he could hear was white noise. He hadn’t realized his eyes were still wide open until Lance pulled away, lids lowered and lips parted with amusement. “You kiss with your eyes open?”

Realizing his error, Keith’s cheeks flushed red. “I’m… it’s been a while since anyone kissed me.”

A twinkle of something almost close enough to delight was visible in Lance’s eyes, and the hands-on Keith’s cheeks didn’t move as Lance pressed back against him again. Their lips barely touched when Lance spoke again. “Guess it must be my lucky day.”

Keith swallowed. “I guess it is.” He managed to get out, ignoring the laugh that left Lance’s mouth before it descended upon his again. There was still the sweetness that lingered from the first kiss, but now it seemed like Lance wanted to demand _more_ of Keith, who couldn’t find it in himself to say no. His hands moved from where they were stagnant against his skin to Lance’s waist, at first just resting there and then moving to wrap around the slim waist to pull him closer. Lance’s breath was hot against his face as he opened his mouth, and Keith couldn’t help but let his eyes roll back in his sockets as he had his first make out in what felt like forever. Their breathing was heavy as they licked into each other’s mouths, not realizing that they had pressed against each other completely enough to feel how hard each other were in their pants. A part of Keith wanted to just drop to his knees and take care of his newfound soulmate, but Lance’s mouth was just too good to pass up on. So, he let his eyes close again as Lance ran his hands through his inky black swirls and gripped them, making a good feeling bolt through Keith and making him groan.

He hadn’t realized that Lance had slowly started kissing down his face to his chin and jawline until he felt a tongue swirl under his jawline and the hint of teeth pinching his skin. A loud gasp left his swollen lips and he swore he could practically _feel_ the way that Lance laughed at his reaction. “You’re so pale.” He mumbled, and Keith swallowed weakly as Lance moved lower on his skin. “I think you’d bruise _really_ well, you know?” Keith closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, nodding while letting a stuttering breath leave him. “Is it okay if I test that theory?”

The thrum of the bass made Keith’s courage flare with the rhythm, and he let out a deep sigh, his body relaxing in Lance’s grip as his hair was tugged lightly as a sign to stretch his neck back so those wandering lips could explore more. “Only if you plan to do a little more than just bite me.”

Lance’s head lifted from where it was pressed against Keith’s neck, pupils almost fat enough to swallow those irises whole. “Oh, I plan to do much more now that I’ve been given permission to.”

Keith’s eyes softened, and he cupped Lance’s face this time to pull him close, their breaths intermingling. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” The next time they sealed their lips, it felt like Lance had finally succeeded in dragging Keith under his spell.

Not that Keith was trying to fight back, anyway.

* * *

 

When they left the club hand in hand, it was pouring outside. But it didn’t matter to the two of them, as they could simply pull together for warmth. The music still rung in their ears, as if it followed them outside. Keith honestly couldn’t tell if he was actually still hearing the rhythm or if he was hearing their heartbeats intertwined. But it felt like a song, and Keith was quickly figuring out that it was his favourite.

When the taxi came, they both clambered into the back, Lance almost humming out his address before leaning in to kiss Keith almost lovingly, as if they’d been together for years and were finally able to see each other for the first time in a while. Keith was almost _dizzy_ with Lance’s kisses, not even hearing if the Taxi driver had any issues or not because of the way that the fingers in his hair made him forget his own name. Lance had pulled Keith on top so he could hug the shorter man close and just close his eyes to focus on Keith’s mouth, driving the two of them crazier than they could ever begin to articulate. Even time was becoming a difficult construct to handle, because the car stopped all too soon in front of an apartment complex. One of Lance’s hands was pushed up the back of his shirt, and the other was still in his hair. Lance pulled Keith’s lower lip between his teeth to nip at it a bit more before pulling away and sitting up. His eyes were almost foggy as he looked at Keith, and he quickly paid the driver so they could scramble out of the yellow monstrosity and start kissing in the rain. It didn’t take long for their hair and clothes to get soaked as the car sped off, but Keith was at the point that the only fuck he was going to give that night was gonna be to Lance.

He grappled at Lance’s collar and pulled him closer to kiss him fervently, loving the way that his moans tasted in his mouth. It took more than a little bit of maneuvering, but eventually they found their way to a blue door. Lance had to let go of Keith, but that didn’t mean that Keith couldn’t wrap his arms around Lance’s waist while he scrambled for his keys, kissing at the back of his neck and scraping his teeth against the knob of his neck just to feel the full body shiver wrack through the man.

The door eventually swung open, and Keith found himself pulled into a well-kept studio apartment, almost like out of a modern-day magazine. Saturated blues filtered through the floor-to-ceiling windows at one side of the room, and it brought Keith’s gaze back up to Lance’s. He looked… ethereal in hues of the night, and he hadn’t realized he’d said it until Lance’s cheeks warmed, and those thin fingers wrapped around his wrist to pull him to a large bed with a comforter covered in waves made of stars. It was a design that Keith was sure he’d never seen before, but he couldn’t think of it for too long as he was shoved onto his back, sinewy legs stretching over his hips. He raked his gaze over the body on top of him, watching the way that Lance’s back arched and his eyes lidded to look down at him. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured quietly, letting his hands slide up Lance’s thighs and up his shirt. Almost as if Keith asked him to, Lance moaned softly at his words and started gyrating his hips in the rhythm that plagued them from the club, making Keith’s breaths strain. He lurched up to pull off Lance’s top, smiling at how eagerly Lance helped him remove the almost flimsy item before his lips descended onto a pert brown nipple. He hugged Lance tightly enough that he couldn’t escape his tongue and teeth no matter how he strained and moaned.

“Keith.” His name. Lance was calling his name. He flattened his tongue against the skin and licked up deliberately, pleased with the moan that left his partner’s mouth. “Keith…” It was breathy, but Keith could sense the urgency in it, pulling away. A thin streak of saliva connected his tongue to Lance’s areola before it disappeared, and Lance looked almost cross eyed as he watched him. “There’s lube. I want you in me.”

Keith looked almost confused as Lance shimmed off slightly to take off his pants. “Wait… I need to prep you, though.”

“No need.” Lance practically purred. “I came prepared.” The implications were enough to make Keith’s eyes widen as Lance continued to talk. “I just want you in me, and I want it _now._ ”

How could Keith say no to that? He scrambled for the lube, pulling it out and almost rolling his eyes at the blueberry flavor it claimed to be. _Of course._ He was too horny to care, though, and quickly proceeded to slick his cock up. It throbbed in his fingers, pre pearling at the tip as he looked up to Lance. “Condoms?”

“I know we’re both clean.” Lance was practically panting at this point, grinding down on Keith’s thigh before scooting up to his pelvis. He didn’t give a fuck that Keith’s pants were still on. “I know that you’re wanting me and I’m wanting you, now let’s just _go_ and _fuck me._ ” Lance sunk down slowly, but it still felt like he was purposefully trying to blow Keith’s mind. He was incredibly soft but _tight_ on the inside, and if Keith were a religious man, he’d call out to God in thanks.

His head fell back as Lance started to move and continued to move without him really doing anything. He was overwhelmed easily by things such as this, and Lance had always known that about him. Especially the way that the Cuban pinched at his nipples and pulled at them, making his back arch and making drool slip down the corner of his mouth. Lance always loved getting fucked, but sometimes… sometimes it was almost like he was fucking Keith in the most creative way possible.

“Come on, baby.” Lance purred, the gimmick of being strangers up. His hips were pistoning up and down at an impressive rate. Each slap of flesh made a moan punch out of Keith’s’ diaphragm. It destroyed him from the inside out, set his heart and mind on fire to see the beautiful man in front of him explode into life and colour. He faintly heard himself chanting out his boyfriend’s name, bucking his hips upward just to hear Lance cry out in bliss enough to fuel Keith again in what felt like the world’s best cycle.

When Lance’s hips started getting tired, Keith found the strength to remember how to use his hands and grab his hips to thrust almost wildly into the body on top of him. “Yes!” Lance cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes Keith yes fuck yes fuck me come on please baby _please_ I wanna cum!”

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away, oddly caught up in a different mood. Lance’s cock was flushed a pretty pink at the head, even though it bobbed in the neon glows of the blue of their window light. He almost looked ethereal, and Keith knew that if he took his eyes away for a second he’d regret it. So, with a single-minded determination, he jackknifed into Lance as if he were trying to fuck him into another reality, another world where all they did was eat, sleep and fuck their days away until they were both too exhausted to move a single finger.

As Lance came with a scream, Keith dimly thought that he wouldn’t need a separate reality to get that to-do list completed. His passaged tightened around his cock and there was no going back. He nearly blacked out from coming so hard, feeling it leak out a little bit as Lance managed to get off of him to flop next to him on the bed. Automatically he turned towards his partner and hugged him close, letting Lance rest his head on his bicep. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He murmured almost to himself.

Lance laughed breathlessly, his eyes already lidding. Keith leaned over the side of the bed to grab at the old comforter that Lance must have changed out before the evening and pull it up. His boyfriend sighed in contentment and snuggled closer, making Keith’s heart stutter in its chest. “We’ve made it this far. As far as I’m concerned, everything left I have is yours now.”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at Lance. “Everything?”

“It’s yours.” Lance said dreamily, eyes slowly shutting as he mumbled out the end of his thought. “All yours.”

With Lance asleep, Keith couldn’t help but look down at him. “Did you just propose to me?” He asked almost too quietly, his eyes wide. “And we still need to… clean…” He paused for a moment, considering the sleep that Lance almost immediately sank into. He frowned, but quickly leaned over to grab a Kleenex on the bedside to wipe up as best he could, tossing it into the trash nearby. “We’ll do it tomorrow.” He murmured, eyes lidded. “But for now… we’re okay.”

“We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MEAN THE MOST TO ME I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT i'm gonna try and do more klance for you guys


End file.
